


The Bad Kids Visit Middle Earth

by RoseThorn14



Series: Fantasy High: Junior Year and Beyond [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High, Fantasy High, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Crossover, Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Young Legolas Greenleaf, aguefort messes stuff up for the bad kids, idk what tags to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: The Bad Kids get assigned their Junior Year Adventure to Get Their Grades Up: help the Fellowship of the Ring and Ensure that the Forces of Mordor are destroyed.Watch as the chaos unfolds.---Do not need to read first fic - just read the notes for the events that happened in Spyre between the ending of Season 2 and the start of the fic.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Adaine Abernant & Gorgug Thistlespring, Adaine Abernant & Kristen Applebees, Adaine Abernant & Riz Gukgak, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Fantasy High: Junior Year and Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830160
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Aguefort can't Keep it in his Pants (and the Bad Kids Pay the Price)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Chapter Titles: Two Grumpy Wizards
> 
> \----  
> For Context:
> 
> Aelwyn and Tracker helped stage a revolution in Fallinel and now she is one of the four (democratically elected) queens who will rule it for the next fifty years. 
> 
> Also, an OC may be mentioned fleetingly as someone Adaine has a crush on. She was introduced in the last fic but don't feel as if you need to read it (although if you want to read it, please do). They will only be throw away lines and interactions.

They were less than a week out from Rivendelle when Gandalf was forced to draw the Fellowship to a pause.

Really, he hadn't thought they'd run into their first delay so quickly. They hadn't even hit the open plains yet. However, Manwe and Valar had probably contacted him through his dreams that night precisely because they were still protected by the forest and _could_ afford to pause.

Not that he'd appreciated the supposed 'assistance' the Fellowship had to wait for.

His two gods hadn't shut up about the supposed 'great wizard' from another realm ever since they had bedded him almost a millennia ago.

Oh, how he despised Arthur Aguefort. And he hadn't even met the wizard.

And now they had to wait as a gift from him was bestowed upon the Fellowship, beings from the wizard's own domain to help with their quest. As if they did not have confidence in him. Their Olorin.

It had not been hard to get the others to agree to wait; very few would turn down assistance from the gods themselves.

Gandalf fought off his scowl the whole day they waited as the others merrily enjoyed their leisurely break.

He had to remind himself off his purpose.

This was good; the newcomers would help.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

\-----

The Elven Oracle, Adaine Abernant, Princess of Fallinel and Junior at Aguefort Adventuring Academy, was similarly unimpressed with her situation.

She was not happy about being forced on this quest. The rest of the Bad Kids were delighted at getting another easy A on their school year, but Adaine was fed up with having all her hard work thrown out the window. Plus, she didn't want to be stuck on such a conservative world! They still had monarchies for Cassandra's sake (her sister's didn’t count. For one, there were four queens, and it was a democratic vote. Aelwyn just hadn't been able to resist the title).

The Bad Kids had only had four hours to study the books in the Halls of Manwe before they were transported into an Elven city and told start going hiking through the woods to meet up with their party - they hadn't even been properly transported to them.

They couldn't contact their loved ones, they wouldn't have access to the internet, and Adaine could barely afford to carry any books! This was going to be awful.

And, on top of that, the prejudice and racial tensions in this world were even worse than in Spyre.

They even had to wear weird clothes: with Adaine's jacket having been transformed into a leather pouch that hung around her waist and her clothes replaced with a light blue flowy dress-robe thing that made her look like even more of a stereotype since she'd grown her hair out.

The only highlight was that, no matter how long they spent in this world, only one month would have passed in their own by the time they got back.

Adaine didn't like her principle most of the time, but she was always glad that he knew chronomancy.


	2. Meet the Bad Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn did not know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mess with canon surrounding elf ages and elf society here. I am aware of that. I wanted it like this for drama.

Aragorn tensed as Legolas' head spun around. The elf's heightened senses ensured that he was almost always the first of the Fellowship to become aware of anyone approaching.

"Legolas! What do you sense?" he asked.

Legolas frowned. "The trees are too thick to see them properly. But they do not look or sound like orcs, and the trees are telling me that they do not bring harm."

"How many?"

"Five… no six. I think it is the party that Mithrandir told us about."

Aragorn nodded, and then looked around at the party. The hobbits had not noticed their exchange, but both Boromir and Gimli's hands had drifted to their weapons, though Gimli was scowling thunderously at them as they spoke in elvish.

Gandalf was sitting on a moss covered rock, leaning back against a tree trunk as he smoked his pipe grumpily. The wizard had been even more grumpy than usual in the last day but Aragorn did not have time to be watching over him. Honestly, he should have been just about the only member of the Fellowship that Aragorn didn't have to worry about.

Everyone else was so young.

He knew, in standard human years, he was not much older than Boromir, possibly younger, but he still had the vaster experience between the two of them. He had seen much more battle than the son of the Steward probably ever would, and he knew he must accommodate Boromir's complicated feelings towards himself, for they were more than justified.

Gimli was the other of a similar age to him if dwarvish years were translated into human ones. At just over a decade shy of one hundred and fifty years old, Gimli was in his prime. However, he had also spent much of his life protected within Erebor, ever since the dwarves returned there nearly eighty years ago. And, of course, Aragorn would need to manage the animosity that he held towards other species, particularly elves, an attitude of suspiciousness that had been deeply ingrained in him since birth. Only the hobbits seemed to get exemption from his prickly moods.

Speaking of the hobbits, they were who Aragorn was most worried about. Though halflings lived almost as short a lives as Men, their youths stretched long, with almost half their lives taken up by youthful inexperience. It came from living in such a sheltered and peaceful place as the Shire, an environment that had done nothing to prepare any of them for the horrors to come.

And then there was Aragorn's dearest friend, Legolas. He perhaps had closer friends in his foster brothers at Imladris, but Legolas was one of the few beings that Aragorn could trust completely. Every time they met, it was as if they had never left each other, and he truly enjoyed the other's company. However, if Aragorn and Gimli were of an age approaching thirty when their respective species were compared to Men, then Legolas was barely over nineteen. The elf was centuries old, having reached his physical maturity at the same rate as humans, and his majority within elven society at the end of his first one hundred years of life, but he was still some three centuries under a thousand years old, and he knew that all elves were not truly viewed as adults until they had seen their first millennia.

It took much time for elves to overcome their inexperience within the world, their slowed ageing also slowing the latter of their youth years, so from the age of seventeen to one thousand, they would largely remain unchanged, and then mature slightly more rapidly for another hundred years before they remained in the unearthly beauty of their immortality for the rest of their unending lives.

It had been one of the reasons that Aragorn had ultimately decided to branch out from his elven family; he knew they would be unable to truly treat him as an adult until he had gone off on his own and collected some experience outside their watchful gazes. He did not blame them for their stifling protectiveness, it was in their nature.

So, in a way, despite physically being the second oldest in the Fellowship, he was also the youngest. Not that his foolish friend would ever let anyone other than Mithrandir and Aragorn ever discover that.

At least, they would be getting help now.

Mithrandir had explained to them that the gods themselves had sent them a gift, reached out and borrowed warriors from another world to aid them in their quest.

He had warned them of what to expect: that the gods had been unable to send anyone of too significant a power, lest the secrecy of their quest be jeopardised, which was why the newcomers would be unable to physically interact with the ring, or any other weapon of Sauron other than his minions. (That, at least, was a positive in Aragorn's eyes, for he would not have to worry about them falling prey to the Ring's power.)

They had one directive only: to help them defeat Sauron's forces within Middle Earth, and then they would be returning to their own home.

Eventually, the group emerged from the tree line, and Aragorn couldn't stop the slight frown that pulled at his lips.

Mithrandir had told them that they were from another realm, one beyond the reaches of even the gods, and that in their realm, different races lived together freely as there were no inherently evil races. He had warned them that three of their new companions would be of races that they would find rather distressing, but that they weren't like the orcs and goblins that the Fellowship knew of. They were… good somehow.

Only the Fellowship and those who could practice magic would see their true forms, to all others the goblin would look like a hobbit, the half-orc (the thought of one of those made Aragorn shudder) would appear as an exceptionally tall human, and the… devil would look like a normal elf. Not that Aragorn had any idea what a devil was, but Mithrandir had seemed far too annoyed to bare trivial questions that would interrupt the rather clipped warnings he was giving them about their new allies.

However, Mithrandir had been right, the goblin and half-orc (which he immediately knew were the shortest and tallest of the group respectively, the colour of their skin and unique body shapes) looked nothing like any orc or goblin that Aragorn had seen. There was a complete lack of the cloying darkness that seemed to surround them. Aragorn could not sense the energy as well as elves, but after so many years surrounded by elven magic, and the residual power in his blood gave him some ability to feel them. And none of the people in front of him were setting off any of his senses.

So, Aragorn smiled and stepped forward.

"Greetings, friends," he said, with as much warmth and confidence as he could muster.

The blond elven girl and the girl that would have also appeared elven if it weren't for her light pink skin and the black horns protruding from her hair (Aragorn the slightly shorter girl must have been the… devil that Mithrandir spoke of) stepped forward.

"Hello," the elf replied with a smile.

"We’re happy to join you on your quest," the devil said, grinning openly.

"We are grateful to have you," Aragorn returned, dipping his head respectfully. "I am Aragorn…"

He went on to introduce the rest of the Fellowship, each of them giving a small gesture to call attention to themselves as Aragorn said their names.

"… and the… esteemed wizard to my right is mostly commonly known as Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn finished.

"Well met," the elven girl said before also giving a more formal greeting in elvish.

"I'm Adaine Abernant," she introduced.

"And I'm Fig Faeth," the devil chimed in.

The dark skinned boy nodded as he introduced himself. "My name is Fabian Seacaster."

The goblin also nodded. "I'm Riz Gukgak."

The tall one gave an awkward wave. "Uhh… Gorgug Thisltespring."

Finally, the human girl lifted one of the hands off her huge staff that was curled at the top and gave a more confident wave. "My name is Kristen Applebees."

Aragorn was about to ask more questions about their skills but Legolas suddenly shifted behind him and when Aragorn looked at him, he had his bow in hand.

"There is something very large approaching," he explained, reaching back to grab an arrow.

Master Seacaster clapped his hands together. "Ahh, that is just my animal companion… the Hangman."

"Please don't shoot him," Miss Faeth requested. "He won't hurt anyone here."

"Well, unless they attack Fabian," Miss Applebees said only to be elbowed in the leg by Master Gukgak.

"He won't hurt anyone unless Fabian orders him to," Adaine assured them. "And Fabian won't order them to hurt anyone. Right Fabian?"

Master Seacaster, who was looking off into the forest, in the same direction that Legolas was glaring in, shook himself and glanced back at the female elf.

"What?" he asked, blinking. "Oh yes. Of course, I won't ask him to attack anyone here. He's only roaming around the forest to scout for danger."

Before anyone could say anything else, a black mass burst from the tree line, zipping straight to Master Seacaster's side and coming to an abrupt stop.

Now that it was no longer a blur of movement, Aragorn could see that the figure was a great, hulking hound, as big as any warg that Aragorn had ever encountered. The hound as leaning up against Master Seacaster, its tail wagging as the boy patted it's head.

"Yes, hello, Hangman," the boy said, grinning more brightly than he had been previously. "What did you find?"

The new group nodded along at the hound's huff, as if they could understand it.

"Well," Miss Applebees said. "That's good news. There's nothing in the forest that's going to try and kill us."

"What would you like to do?" Adaine asked. "We have been instructed to follow your directives whenever possible."

Aragorn contemplated this for a few moments before he answered, "We're less than three hours from the forest borders and then we'll be on open plains until we hit the next ridge of mountains. We will walk for an hour before we make camp again. Tomorrow will be a long day."

From tomorrow, there would be no more hiding in forests along the mountains, they would need to find rock formations to camp under. Soon they would need to choose what path we would take.

Everyone acknowledged Aragorn with a nod.

"We can help you make you break camp, if you would like?" Adaine asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "We should be ready to travel in five minutes. Take the time to rest."

Miss Faeth smiled at him. "Thank you! Adaine made us get up really early."

Adaine glared at her. "You agreed to get up at that time. It's not my fault it was my job to get you all up."

Miss Faeth rolled her eyes and all of the newcomers drifted towards each other, forming a circle around the Hound as they quietly talked amongst each other. When Aragorn glanced at them half way though his sweep of the camp to make sure they didn't leave anything behind, he saw various bits of food in all their hands.

The newcomers easily dispersed themselves as the party walked. As usual, Legolas scouted far ahead in front of them for their next campsite, though Master Gukgak walked off to the side of them, almost disappearing into the trees. Master Damian and the Hangman flanked the hobbits, who walked at the centre of their party and Master Thistlespring and Miss Faeth reinforced the rear, where Boromir and Gimli were walking, whilst Adaine and Miss Applebees walked along only a few metres behind Aragorn and Mithrandir, murmuring quietly between each other.

True to form, after an hour, Legolas returned to them, informing them of a suitable clearing not far off, with a few birds in his hands that they could cook up for dinner.

Sam perked up at the sight, bustling forward and taking it from the elf with a hesitant 'thank you' before he started preparing them and Miss Applebees wandered off with him whilst Master Thistlespring and Master Seacaster went into the forest with Bormoir and Merry and Pippin to start collecting firewood.

As usual, everyone else went about their own business, setting out their bed rolls and tending to their personal gear as they whiled away the hour or so until dinner would be ready. Aragorn asked Legolas to stand watch, for he knew that the elf preferred that activity, as he was uncomfortable speaking with large groups of unknown people.

The young elf would need to learn to become friendly with the group, but Aragorn didn't want to push his friend. Hopefully, with another elf here, everyone would open up. The Hangman paced a circle around the camp, apparently joining the elf in his watch.

Adaine walked over to Aragorn just as he was trying to decide what job to assign himself.

"How would you like to assign overnight watches?" she asked.

"Am I correct in assuming that you only need half as much rest as the others in this group?" Aragorn questioned and the elleth nodded.

"You are. I was thinking that Legolas and I could take alternating shifts each night, with someone else also up to cover blind spots," she suggested. "If that is what you want to, of course."

Aragorn smiled and nodded. "That sounds reasonable. And good for the whole company. It should ensure that everyone gets as much rest as possible. We usually don't have the hobbits stand watch, as they are all rather young and they need to conserve their strength. Besides, none of them have seen proper combat before, and would not know what to look for whilst on watch."

Adaine frowned at that but did not argue. Instead, she was distracted by Miss Applebees coming up to her and grabbing her arm.

"We need you down by the fire, Adaine," she said. "Sam's wants a few ingredients for the soup he's making us. And I want to braid your hair before it gets too dark. We probably won't have time tomorrow and it might get in the way on open plains."

Aragorn's eyes widened at that statement. For elves, hair braiding required an incredible amount of trust. It was not a duty given out lightly. Aragorn himself, had only ever been given the privilege a few times, and that was with elves that he had spent his whole life with. However, Adaine just smiled, nodding goodbye to Aragorn and allowing herself to be led over to a rock that had been dragged over to a fire that was already blazing healthily.

As he watched the human started braiding a complicated design into the elf's hair, as the blonde pulled items out of a pouch at her waste, producing potatoes and herbs seemingly from mid-air, much to the delight of Samwise.

Aragorn couldn't help but marvel at the scene.

These new folk were strange indeed. However, they had a strong bond of trust that would not be broken easily, and they would truly help the Fellowship in their endeavours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I answered a few questions in this chapter. 
> 
> What sort of interactions do you want to see.
> 
> Aragorn addresses Adaine by her first name because all elves go by their first name in Middle Earth.
> 
> And again, yes, I know that I kind of messed with Tolkien's elf ages, but I did, for drama purposes.


	3. The Adventure Really Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're out on the open plains.

Adaine missed the trees.

  


That was rather ironic for a High Elf, especially her type of High Elf, the Moon Elves, who had abandoned their routes many millennia ago in favour of the pursuit of mastering magic in its purest form. (She wouldn't even get into the debate on just _what_ was magic's purest form; some would say the instinctive interaction that most wood elves had with the world around them was more natural than the clinical scholarly view).

  


However, ever since the end of Spring Break last year, Sandra Lynn had been spending more time with her, teaching Adaine how to commune with trees and plants. It did not come as naturally to her as her divination magic but Adaine enjoyed it.

  


It had felt good to get back to her ancient routes through practicing nature magic and the archery lessons that the wood elf had been giving her and Fig over the last ten months or so.

  


She hadn't known she was taking so much comfort in the tress' cheerful chatter until it was gone, and she was surrounded by only open plains and cold mountains.

  


She held back a depressed sigh as she perched on top of one of the rocky outcrops that they'd decided to camp near.

  


Off to one side, Boromir was currently trying to teach Merry and Pippin the basics of sword fighting whilst Gimli and Aragorn watched on in amusement. (Adaine still didn't know why they'd taken clearly inexperienced people with neither magic nor fighting backgrounds on such an important quest but then again, they'd brought Gilear along on their quest to destroy the bloody Nightmare King)

  


Sam was starting to piece together some sticks to make a fire and was taking inventory of the food, obviously trying to decide what to cook for the night, whilst Frodo huddled closer to him, staring into the distance with the lost look in the eyes that the hobbit sometimes adopted. Gorgug, obviously having seen that, and knowing that the halfling liked it when others spoke quietly near him, decided to sit near both of them with Kristen as she gently quizzed him on Elvish. They'd all been working to teach it to him over the last few years and he was almost fluent now; confident enough to start learning Dwarvish with Adaine.

  


She should probably ask Riz to pull the book on learning Dwarvish runes out of his pack (a transmuted form of his briefcase). Adaine wondered, briefly, if she could ask Gimli for help, for the languages between their worlds seemed to mirror each other, if Elvish and Common could be used as basis. However, she quickly dismissed the idea. The dwarf had spent most of the last night eyeing her with just as much suspicion and hatred that he looked upon Legolas with. Of course, she didn't approve of Legolas' needless insults and snide goading, which he managed to convey in only a handful of words, but she was rather fed up with it. She hadn't even talked to the dwarf!

  


Speaking of the elf, he was, as usual, standing away from the party, eyes on the horizon, scanning for threats whilst Gandalf, the wizard, leaned against a rock, smoking as he scowled at nothing. Adaine pulled Boggy out of his pouch, which sat on the opposite side of her Pouch of Useful Things, setting him on her shoulder as she riffled around her pockets for her notebook to start scribbling about the next spell she was trying to craft. She was trying to make one for Rhaezella, a demigod Archmage whom she'd gotten rather close to over the last few months since the ball that her sister had held in Fallinel.

  


Adaine hadn't crafted a healing spell before, but she would be damned if she didn't manage to. She suspected she would be having a lot of time to think on this trip.

  


However, before she could get very far into it, Fabian strode up to the bottom of the rocky outcrop she had perched herself on top of.

  


"Adaine," he called up to her. "I think we should take a leaf out of Boromir's book and do some training."

  


Adaine didn't particularly want to make herself look like a fool in front these men, but Fabian must have read her reluctance because he gestured to where Riz and Fig had already unsheathed their swords.

  


"Come on, you wouldn't want to miss a training session that the others took part in. And, besides, I think it will amuse Sam and Frodo."

  


Adaine frowned, narrowing her eyes at Fabian. He knew exactly how to manipulate her and she didn't appreciate it, which only made her want to jump down _more_ just to make him regret it.

  


He knew that she hated missing out, and that she worried about both the most important of their company; the Ringbearer, as well as Sam, who was obviously desperately trying to cheer him up but becoming more and more discouraged when it wasn't working. However, she was unsure of exactly how to cheer them up. Adaine may have been appointed the Bad Kids' unofficial spokesperson for this trip, since she was the best at formal diplomatic speech, but it didn't mean she was good at saying the right thing to comfort someone.

  


She jumped down from her perch, only wobbling slightly on the landing, but she knew Fabian wouldn't tell anyone. Over the past year, as she reached her physical majority, her body had developed a lot, and she felt less awkward with her limbs, gaining much of the elven grace that she'd been so lacking previously. She was almost indistinguishable from older elves now and it was difficult to tell just how young she was, as she had grown out of her gangly limbs into the lithe gracefulness that was characteristic of all of that immortal race.

  


But that didn't stop her from falling flat on her ass and making an idiot of herself far too often for her liking.

  


\-----

  


Fabian suppressed a sharp grin as he and Adaine walked over to the small section of clear, flat land near where Sam, Frodo, Gorgug and Kristen had settled.

  


The human who wasn't the leader of the Fellowship - Boromir - was doing his own beginners lesson over in a larger space. The two humans, the elf and the dwarf were obviously experienced and advanced warriors, and Fabian would have gladly asked them for a spar, or some pointers, if he thought they would be willing to humour them.

  


Aragorn was troubled enough with co-leading the Fellowship alongside Gandalf - seeing the worry that lined his shoulders made Fabian glad that the Bad Kids decided that there wouldn't be a leader among them. Boromir was preoccupied with the halflings, and, besides, was wary of all of them, which was fair, since they'd all barely spoken to each other.

  


Fabian had conversed a bit with the hobbits throughout the day, but mostly, he'd spent the time messaging the Bad Kids. An eight hour walk seemed easy when he spent the whole time verbally sparring with his best friends.

  


As for the elf? Well he seemed to be permanently placed on sentry duty, and was, besides, clearly quite nervous around not just the Bad Kids but the whole party. Fabian didn't want to push Legolas into doing something he didn't want to. If there was something he'd learnt about being Adaine and Kristen's friend, it was respecting boundaries and backing off when someone needed distance. The only time he really talked to anyone other than Aragorn or Gandalf, was when he was arguing with Gimli.

  


Now, Fabian _would_ have asked the dwarf for some combat tips, but he'd spent almost as much time glaring at him and Adaine as he did glowering at Legolas. He'd heard him muttering some very uncharitable things about elves under his breath whenever they did something, so Fabian didn't really think any approach from _himself_ was going to lead to anything but a fight. And, they were really trying to avoid that, which was why Adaine was doing all the talking, since she was really the best at being polite out of all of them.

  


So, they were stuck sparring with themselves, not that that was really a bad outcome. He'd started teaching Adaine swordplay as soon as they got back from Spring Break. They'd both agreed it was rather essential since her Arcane Focus was now the Sword of Sight. Fig and Riz occasionally joined them, though Fig's Barbarian electives and Riz's Rogue classes already taught them weapon handling, so they didn't need as many lessons. Really, it was good that the two girls had decided to train with swords, because they might be in positions numerous times on this quest where they wouldn't be able to use magic to defend themselves.

  


This world seemed strangely conservative about that stuff.

  


As Fabian rolled his shoulders, he glimpsed Adaine's glower and held back a wince.

  


"Remember, no magic," he reminded her, eyeing her twitching fingers suspiciously.

  


Adaine scowled at him and flounced over to Gorgug, before gently depositing Boggy in his lap, next to where Fig had lent her bast against his thigh. Fabian noted with approval that neither of the girls had taken off their bows and quivers as Adaine aggressively unsheathed her sword. Fabian held back a smirk. He was dying for a good fight, and a riled up Adaine was truly a formidable opponent, no matter the playing field.

  


"You and I are going first, Seacaster," she claimed, twirling her sword before she held it in a two-hand grip. "And no Bard skills."

  


Fabian nodded and unsheathed Fandrangor. The sword was thicker than his old rapier had been and lighter than (but just as sturdy as) the Sword of the Seacaster was. It had taken some getting used to, but Fabian found he quite enjoyed using it as his primary weapon. It really was a masterfully made sword, what with the elven magic and all. His grandfather may not be all there, but he was still a highly competent crafter.

  


He gave a mocking half bow which had Adaine lunging forward, slashing at him in an attack that Fabian easily blocked. She followed it up with a few more attacks, which were all rebuffed, until Fabian managed to riposte, forcing her to retreat or lose her sword.

  


"You're not thinking, Adaine," Fabian informed her in a sing-song voice specifically designed to make her blood boil.

  


Adaine narrowed her eyes but didn't rush forward and attack, instead she took half a step back and braced herself in a defensive position. Fabian grinned at her, and took the bait, surging forwards. Adaine successfully batted his attack away, and instead of pulling back, like Fabian thought she would, she turned into the blow, elbowing Fabian in the gut, hard enough to knock the breath out of him, but not hard enough to stop him from catching her wrist as swung her sword for the final blow.

  


He twisted the sword out of her hand, ducking his head out of the way of another elbow, before he could level his sword at her, Adaine kicked his legs out from under him. However, Fabian managed to catch her on the way down, bringing them both to a floor in a messy tussle that eventually ended with Fabian pining Adaine, holding his sword close to her throat, but not at it.

  


They were both breathing hard, as Fabian quickly got up and off her, offering his hand to help her up. Adaine scowled but took it, and she was grinning along with him by the time they were both on their feet, summoning the Sword of Sight to her hands as she nodded respectfully at him.

  


Fabian smiled encouragingly, "You're getting really good, Adaine."

  


"Yeah," Fig cheered quietly. "Go Adaine. You're going to be the most badass Oracle in history."

  


Adaine grinned and was about to respond, but was distracted, her head snapping sharply to the side.

  


Used to trusting her superior elven senses, Fabian looked to where her attention was focused, seeing a growing black clowd on the horizon.

  


"Those are birds," Adaine murmured in confusion and Fabian furrowed his eyebrows.

  


And then both Aragorn and Legolas were shouting, calling for all of them to hide. There was a flurry of activity, Adaine and Gorgug lunging towards the two hobbits closest to them, whilst Fig cast a spell to put the fire out and scatter the logs around. Fabian looked around wildly, grabbing what he could of their gear before he dove under one of the rocky outcrops, huddling beside Riz under the shadows whilst the Rogue tracked those birds with his gun which was glamoured to look like a crossbow.

  


He only emerged from the shadows when Aragorn announced that it was safe, brushing himself off.

  


After about a minute, Aragorn whipped his head around the clearing, searching wildly.

  


"Frodo!" he called, voice panicked. "Frodo!"

  


"It's fine," Adaine answered, appearing out of thin air in the middle of camp with the halfling (and the most important in their party) next to her.

  


Aragorn rushed towards him. "Did you use the ring?"

  


Frodo shook his head wildly. "No! I would not do it again, not after last time.

  


"Then what dark power was that?" Aragorn questioned, his hand going to his sword.

  


Adaine frowned. "That was me. I just cast a spell. Sorry I didn't dispel it right away, I was making sure that they were gone."

  


Aragorn stared at her for a few seconds, stepping away as he stared at her with wide eyes.

  


"So this is the nature of the assistance that the gods sent?" Boromir, asked, his hand straying to his sword, even as his voice was filled with awe.

  


"Yes," Fig said, stepping forward. "They sent spellcasters and fighters, just what you need ."

  


She levelled a hard stare at the man with Riz standing just behind her, gun in his hands.

  


Boromir only held her gaze for a few seconds before he backed down. "It seems you will be useful after all."

  


Kristen grinned. "You haven't even seen us in a fight yet."

  


The adults in the party backed down, though the they still cast furtive glances around at them. The wizard, however, looked between Kristen and Adaine with a critical sought of respect, and the hobbits all grinned at them, with Frodo smiling up at Adaine genuinely, thanking her warmly.

  


Well, they'd had worse interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship still does not know how old the kids are. 
> 
> What do you think they think about the Bad Kids are?


	4. The Bad Kids are Badass

Boromir was awoken by shouts.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, eyes scanning the snowy ground on top of the mountains which reflected the moonlight faintly.

The two elves were already up, Legolas with his bow in his hand and Miss Abernant with her sword in hers, both of them staring out at the same thing some point beyond Boromir's line of sight.

Everyone else was snapping to attention, Aragorn already unsheathing his sword.

"What is it?"

"Orcs. With wargs," Legolas said quickly, already knocking an arrow and sending it into the night. There was a screech but the elf didn't acknowledge it outwardly, moving forward as he loosed another.

"We don't have time to run," Miss Abernant informed them, her voice strained as she helped pull a tense Frodo to his feet and pushed him behind herself.

Boromir only had time to register everyone getting their weapons out, and Mister Gukgak joining Miss Abernant in front of the hobbits, his crossbow at the ready, before his attention was focused on the mounted orcs that had materialised out of the night.

He heard Gimli yell, "A bloody lute won't help ya here, girl!"

It was followed by a mocking laugh from the devil, but he didn't have time to look as he charged forward and buried his sword into the closest warg. The next short while was a blur as he cut down opponents, but after a minute or so, there was break in attackers which gave Boromir time to look up.

The first thing he noticed was the supposed half-orc (though he didn't look like any of sort of orc that Boromir had seen) Mr Thistlespring, swinging his axe, which was larger than Gimli's, tearing through wargs and orcs with a ferocity that Boromir had trouble matching with the soft spoken man.

Mr Seacaster was leaping between wargs in almost a dance. He'd unfurled the cape that he always seemed to wear and was twirling it in one hand whilst he wielded his sword in the other hand. He was spinning between the wargs in almost a dance, cape and sword tearing down orcs in a whirlwind.

The snow here was shallower than it had been throughout the walk in the day, so no one was sinking down in it, but now, the half-elf, who had been able to walk across the top alongside the two elves, looked as if he was floating.

Mr Gukgak was still guarding the hobbits, nailing any attacker that got within twenty feet of them with arrow, firing impossibly fast from his crossbow.

What was most surprising were the women of the party.

Miss Faeth had run out into middle of the brawl and Boromir felt his heart leap to his throat at the sight. She didn't even have her bow or her sword out, only holding her strange stringed instrument in her arms. However, when a warg lunged towards her, she struck the strings and a wall of deafening sound, that wasn't exactly unpleasant, just completing shocking, rung out from it. The air in front of her rippled, pulsing towards her would-be attackers and rending them limb from limb.

An unseated orc came up behind her and she didn't quite manage to dodge out of the way, his jagged blade grazing her arm. Boromir was about to run to her, but Miss Faeth's eyes glowed red and fire licked around the orc, causing him to collapse in screams.

As Boromir gaped, his attention was caught by Miss Applebees, who ran past him and then slammed her staff into the ground. Ghostly spectres appeared out of thin air around her. One of them was a gigantic wolf, almost as big as the wargs, another was a large cat, a few of them were obviously scholars, with books and writing implements in their hands and one looked like it was a constellation of a woman plucked directly from the sky.

As soon as a warg lunged for her, the spirits lashed out, the wolf springing forward to grapple it whilst the cat pounced on the orc rider and one of the scholars smashed it with their book. The warg rolled away with a yelp whilst the orc stopped moving, its body oozing black blood. All the while, the woman was slinging bolts of light from her hands, causing the eyes of orcs to glow before they fell to the ground, dead.

Miss Abernant drew Boromir's attention last when a cone of flame burst from her sword. She ducked past an orc and a glowing translucent hand slammed into it from behind, shattering its chest. She threw flaming spheres at orcs around them, the hand moving around the clearing and smashing through orcs' chests.

She looked to be doing very well until one warg darted forward, clasping it's jaws around her side and throwing her through the air. Miss Abernant rolled through the snow for a few feet, the spectral hand flickering out mid-attack and Boromir started sprinting towards her, but knew that he was too far away to help her, his heart sinking.

However, Miss Abernant bounced to her feet, her the braid which had been pinned in a crown around her head and a complicated knot at the nape of her neck coming loose as she glared at the animal charging towards her. Her eyes glowed white and her right fist lit up with a blue light that licked up her arm like flames. She cocked her fist back and slammed it straight into the warg, a blue wave of light ripping through it and knocking it back twenty feet. It didn't get up again, but the orc on its back had landed on his feet.

Miss Abernant's hand clutched her side which was gushing blood from a huge bite wound as she stumbled. However, before the orc could take advantage of her vulnerable state, the Hangman's jaws clamped around his neck and ripped its head off, not even breaking its stride as it bound over to the injured elf, who immediately leant against its side, even as lightning burst from the end of her sword and hit one of the few remaining wargs.

Boromir was again distracted as he had to cut down an orc that had lunged at him and was occupied for the short time it took them all to slay their remaining opponents.

When the last orc had fallen, beheaded by a stroke of Aragorn's sword, Boromir immediately looked towards the hobbits (a small, dark part of him that was growing more rapidly than Boromir was willing to admit, was looking for the Ring and not for the purpose of ensuring Frodo's safety). When he found them unscathed, still standing behind Mr Gukgak, who was yet to lower his crossbow, he sighed, managing, with some difficulty, to tear his eyes from Frodo's neck and swing his gaze towards Miss Abernant.

She was still leaning heavily against Hangman, gazing at the blade of her sword, which was dripping with oily black blood. Her free hand was still pressing into her side. She was taking shallow breaths and her pale blond hair was more unkept than Boromir had ever seen an elf's, some of it falling out of the braid and strands sticking up at odd angles.

Boromir stepped towards her as Aragorn strode over.

"Are you alright?" the ranger asked.

Miss Abernant's head snapped up to look at him, and she blinked slowly.

"Oh," she said after short pause. "No. I'm not alright. I've been bitten."

Her tone was extraordinarily calm, if a strained.

"You need to lie down," Aragorn ordered, putting a hand on her shoulder, but the elf pulled back, shying further into the Hangman, who gave a low growl, snarling warningly at Aragorn.

"It's alright. Kristen will heal me."

Miss Abernant looked around, perking up visibly as Miss Applebees and Mister Thistlespring walked up to them. Mr Thistlespring was pulling an arrow out of his side, two or three already resting on the ground behind him, surrounded by drops of red blood.

"Wow, Adaine, that looks bad," the red headed girl said as she crouched down and pulled Miss Abernant's friend away from her wound.

The elf hissed, but didn't move away.

"Yeah, that's going to need a few spells."

Miss Abernant was looking up, her eyes clenched shut, her sword hanging loosely at her side.

"Not to rush you, Kristen darling," she grit out. "But could you maybe get on with it?"

Miss Applebees jerked away, picking up her large curled staff that she'd lain on the ground.

"Right sorry. Professor Shadow said that I should examine wounds before I magically heal them. Something me about understanding them helping my magic heal them correctly."

Miss Abernant nodded even as she grimaced. "That's very interesting. I'd love to hear about it. Later."

Miss Applebees smirked but stood up. "I can get a message."

The man beside her snorted and she shot a glare at him.

"I'll get on with it."

She closed her eyes and the end of her staff glowed purple, the same light emitting from Miss Abernant's side and the various wounds on Mister Thistlespring's torso. The half-orc's wounds closed up and the bleeding at the elf's side slowed.

Then, Miss Applebees pressed her hand to the bite wound, causing it to glow again. Boromir blinked as the previously life-threatening wound knitted back together, and all that was left was bloodied skin which glowed slightly under the moonlight. With a wave of the elf's hand, all three of their garments were completely mended, and they all looked as if they hadn't been in a fight at all.

They all reconvened under the moonlight and Boromir tried to come to terms with what he'd just seen, even as Miss Faeth struck another not on her instrument, causing Boromir to feel a spark of energy go through him as his wounds healed over. Never before had he witnessed such feats or such strange fighting techniques.

He had been unsure when he'd seen the motley group, but now he knew that the gods had truly granted them a boon.

With their help, they may just be able to actually destroy the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing every moment of this trip because we all know the plot and frankly, the Bad Kids are trying to interact as little as possible with the others (except the hobbits) so they don't accidentally put their feet in it. 
> 
> Let's see how long that works. 
> 
> The Fellowship have still yet to find out that every single one of them are children.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the premise?
> 
> Do you have any predictions for the fic?
> 
> My tumblr is bogariel-frogariel
> 
> Link  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bogariel-frogariel/blog/bogariel-frogariel
> 
> This is an open invitation me to contact me over there if you want to scream about anything dimension 20 with me.


End file.
